Hummingbird Sage
| image = File:Rdr_hummingbird_sage.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | sciname = Salvia Guaranitica | location = Tall Trees |sell = $8 New Austin $10 Nuevo Paraiso $5 West Elizabeth | image2 = Hummingbird Sage.jpg }} (Salvia guaranitica) is a vendible provision in Red Dead Redemption. They are a type of plant that the player can harvest and sell to merchants for money, or can be used by the player to create other valuable and useful items such as medicines. Characteristics Hummingbird Sage can be identified by their square stems and their deep purple flowers. A common place to spot these herbs is in dry shaded areas, under dense foliage and trees in Lemoyne, the west side of West Elizabeth, as well as along both banks of the Kamassa River in New Hanover. When crafted into Bitters or consumed, this herb will recharge the player's Stamina Core. Location Hummingbird Sage is a white leafy plant over a short green bed, and it's found in the southern Tall Trees area. Its bright white leaf makes it easy to spot in grassy areas, but more difficult to eye in snowy areas. It is one of the most profitable plants in the game but also the most dangerous due to the high activity of bears, cougars, wolves and bobcats in Tall Trees. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' *10 must be gathered to complete Survivalist Challenge Rank 7. *2 additional must be gathered to complete Survivalist Challenge Rank 10. ''Undead Nightmare'' *1 or any other type of sage can be combined with 1 Violet Snowdrop to give a Phosphorus Coating to bullets fired, but only after completing the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You". Easy Collection Method: *Hummingbird Sage is most commonly found on the border the snowy and green side of Tall Trees. However, if you continue further north, it is extremely difficult to find the plant; as the only plant that grows closer to the mountains are violet snow drops. *Start off at Bearclaw Camp in southern Tall Trees. Highlight Tanner's Reach as a waypoint on your map. There are several Hummingbird Sage Flower on the red path. Once you reach the end, fast travel to Blackwater and sleep at the saloon 1 full day. This allows time for the plants to respawn. Start the process over until you have reached the desired amount. *There is a Hummingbird Sage plant near one of the tents of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp, which can be picked without any danger of aggressive animals. *A stagecoach or cart can be used as it offers protection from all aggressive animals. Park it on the right side of the plant, get off, pick it and remount quickly. Maneuvering it through the forest may prove difficult as the coach or cart can tip over on the rough terrain. Value *MacFarlane's Ranch: $8 *Armadillo : $8 *Thieves' Landing: $8 *Escalera: $10 *Chuparosa : $10 *Blackwater: $5 *Manzanita Post: $5 All prices are based upon the player having neutral honor. If the player has high honor, the selling price will be increased by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. Low Honor decreases selling price by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. Trivia *There is a floating Hummingbird Sage north-west of Manzanita Post. *There is a Hummingbird Sage located in Hennigan's Stead just north of the northernmost railway bridge, at the edge of the river. This little patch is part of Tall Trees despite being on the wrong side of the river. The flower will not appear until the words "Tall Trees" appear on the screen. Trophies/Achievements Gathering plants and flowers contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- pl:Szałwia_kalifornijska Category:Redemption Items Category:Sages Category:Plants in Redemption